dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lyn
Perfil thumb|250px|LYn *'Nombre: ' 린 / LYn *'Nombre real: ' 이세진 / Lee Se Jin *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guri, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 169cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Familia:' Lee Soo (Esposo) *'Agencia:' COMPANY919 Carrera Lyn fue contratada debido a su voz por una agencia ya partir de ahí, ella primero hizo su debut bajo su nombre real, Lee Se Jin, y lanzó un álbum. El álbum se vendió mal y apenas se conoce. Lyn entonces tomó un tiempo libre para entrenar vocalmente. Ella hizo una reaparición en 2002 bajo el nombre de Lyn con su primer álbum "supuestamente" llamado Have You Ever Have A Broken Heart?. Fue un gran éxito y fue capaz de llevarla a uno de los cantantes solista femenina del año en el #1. Después de una sorpresa con un intervalo de dos años, Lyn lanzó su segundo álbum Can U See The Bright. El álbum fue muy exitoso, superando su anterior álbum populares con su sencillo, "사랑 했잖아" (Used To Love). Debido a su popularidad, la canción fue incluida hecha cover en el álbum de cantante Lee Seung Gi, lanzado a finales de 2006. Lyn lanzó su tercer álbum,The Pride of the Morning, el 7 de marzo de 2007, y vendió 15.358 copias en ese mes , colocando en segundo lugar en la Asociación de la Industria de la Música de Corea del gráfico mensual, una vez más, fue un éxito y fue una vez más reclamar su título como uno de los mejores cantante de R & B. En general su álbum vendió 25,171 copias. Lyn luego puso en libertad más discos, y no se convirtieron en un gran éxito, pero en 2009 se hizo una reaparición con su quinto disco llamado 'Let Go, Let In, It's a New Day' 'A principios de 2012, se lanzó su septimo álbum llamado ''Love Fiction' En 2012, la cancion "Back in Time" para la banda sonora de película dramática The Moon That Embraces the Sun Luego cantó "My Destiny" Para My Love From the Star por la que ganó "Mejor banda sonora original" en la 50ª Baeksang Arts Awards en 2014. Siendo el primer artista en ganar en la categoría.En 2015, se también cantó "Just One Day" para el melodrama Mask, seguido de "That Person" con elmiembro de 4MEN Shin Yong Jae para el drama Oh My Venus. En 2016 cantó "With You" para Descendants of the Sun Lyn colaboró con el cantante The One en el programa de la cadena KBS "I Am A Singer 3". El episodio fue transmitido el 27 de marzo de 2015. El 27 de octubre, de Lyn sello contrato con la nueva agencia de música COMPANY919 Su antigua agencia Music&NEW anunciaron a través de un puesto oficial de Facebook que el contrato de la cantante con la compañía había terminado. Ella sería promociones bajo su nuevo sello discográfico COMPANY919. Temas para Dramas *''Love'' con Hanhae tema para Are You Human Too? (2018) *''Whenever, Wherever'' tema para Saimdang, Light's Diary (2017) *''Love Story'' tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2016) *''Want to Be Free'' tema para Dear My Friends (2016) *''With You'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''That Person (Woman Ver.)'' tema para Oh My Venus (2015) *''That Person (Duet Ver.) (junto a Shin Yong Jae)'' tema para Oh My Venus (2015) *''Just One Day'' tema para Mask (2015) *''My Destiny'' tema para My Love From the Star (2013) *''Back In Time tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012) *''Don't Know Very Well tema para Protect the Boss (2011) *''Love … After (juanto a Shin Hye Sung)'' tema para Winter Story (2010) *''Tears, I Just Cry'' tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) *''Two As One (junto a Lee Bong Gu)'' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Yesterday'' tema pata (Triangle) Telecinema (2009) *''Do You Know'' tema para I Love You (2008) *''First Person'' tema para Bad Family (2006) *''My Farewell Begins'' tema para 101st Proposal (2005) *''Stay With Me'' tema para Save the Last Dance for Me (2004) Programas de TV *Immortal Song (KBS, 2016) *Super Idol (MBC MUSIC, 2015) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *EXO 90:2014 (Mnet, 2014) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012) Discografía Corea Álbum Live Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *DinDin - Liar (Feat. Lyn) (2019) *Park Yong In - 이제 집에 갈 시간이야 (Feat. Lyn) (2019) *Chancellor - Surrender (Feat. LYn) (2016) *BaeChiGi - Dignity of Parting (feat. LYn) (2015) *MC Mong - Let's Run Away (feat. LYn) (2014) *Shin Hye Sung & LYn - Buen Camino (2014) *BNR - Learning How to Love (feat. LYn & Verbal Jint) (2012) *Double K - Playa Love (Feat. Lyn) (2010) *Shin Hye Sung & LYn - It's You (2008) Reconocimientos *'2014 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor Banda Sonora Original "My Destiny" (My Love From the Star) *'2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards:' OST del drama coreano Sobresaliente "My Destiny" (My Love From the Star *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Banda Sonora Original "My Destiny" (My Love From the Star) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor Banda Sonora Original "Back in Time" (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' punto de cruz *El 19 de septiembre del 2014 se casó con Lee Soo, integrante de M.C The Max. Celebraron su boda en Conrad Seoul Hotel Wedding Hall de Yeouido . Después de haber sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, se convirtieron en pareja cuando M.C The Max, se unió a la agencia de LYn, MUSIC&NEW, en 2012. *Presentó "My Destiny", OST del drama My Love From the Star en la ceremonia de 50th "Baek Sang Award". Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Fancafe *Instagram Galería Lyn2.jpg Lyn3.jpg Lyn4.jpg Lyn5.jpg Lyn6.jpg Lyn7.jpg Lyn8.jpg Lyn9.jpg Videografía Archivo:LYn - Have You Ever Have A Broken Heart?|Have You Ever Have A Broken Heart? Archivo:LYn - We Were In Love|We Were In Love Archivo:LYn - Good Bye A Greeting|Good Bye / A Greeting Archivo:LYN - Parting Life|Parting Life Archivo:Shin Hye Sung & Lyn - It's You|It's You Archivo:LYn - Charm (ft MC Mong)|Charm (feat. MC Mong) Archivo:Lyn - Love It's All Lies|Love...It's All Lies Archivo:LYn - New Celebration|New Celebration LYn(린) Teddy Bear(곰인형) (feat.해금) Categoría:KCompositora